


Just breathe

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Death, Comfort, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, I suck at tagging, M/M, Nurse!Derek, Police academy stiles, The hales own the hospital, There's another death I'm writing and it's killing me, They also work at it, comforting stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek was six years old he asked his mother what a soulmate was. After finding out he was all excited to meet his until he reached the age of 24 and still no sign of his soul mate. Until he meets Stiles, cute, goofy and those whiskey colored eyes but what caught his attention was his name in black lettering on the inside of stiles lower right arm.  Has Derek finally found his soul mate he's been looking for all his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I will most likely add a new chapter each Saturday! I don't know how long I want to make this so I'm just going to go with the flow! Hope y'all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

When Derek was six he asked his mother what a soulmate was, she smiled as she picked him up settling him down on her lap and pushing back his dark bangs, she explained the whole thing to him.

 

" A soulmate is someone who is made for you, sweetie. You see this?" Talia pointed to the black lettering on her wrist. Derek nodded his little head as he gave his mother his full attention again.

 

" It's pretty!" He said in wonder as his small little fingers gently brushed against it.

 

" Your father has the same one in the same spot, so you see, Derek. When your soulmate comes around your mark will start to appear on you're skin. Every pair of soulmate's have their own mark." She leaned down and kissed Derek's forehead as she picked him up from her lap and placed him on the couch next to her.

 

" But mommy, why don't I have one yet?" Derek asked as he lifted his shirt up to check his skin, the little boy was now curious as to why his older sister has one and he doesn't yet.

 

Talia laughed as she fixed his shirt, " You are too young right now, sweetie. It will come."

 

" Oh, am I ever going to meet them, mommy?"

 

" Of course you will, sweetie. Just you wait and see!" Talia said as she scooped her son up into her arms and started tickling him.

 

" Hahahahaha! Stop, mommy, stop!" Derek laughed as he kicked his little legs and wiggled his arms, Talia watching out for his flailing little limbs.

 

           : ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:

 

When Derek was thirteen he felt something pull at him, he couldn't explain it really, it wasn't so much physical but there was a sense of him wanting to protect this precious person and he didn't even know them yet. He felt confused and frustrated so he confined in his older sister Laura. If he were to talk to anyone about it she'd be the person who'd understand what Derek was feeling.

 

" Laura?" He knocked on his sister's door and heard a faint sound that was more of his name being called. With a big sigh he opened the door to find his sister doing homework at her desk.

 

" Derek? What's the matter?" She asked worriedly as she closed her book and turned around to face her brother.

 

" Laura when you bonded with Jason did you feel anything weird?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he took a seat on her bed. Laura moved from her chair to beside Derek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 

" Oh, Derek. It's your soulmate! It starts off like this until you meet them face to face." She rubbed his shoulder with her hand sympathetically.

 

" I feel like I want to protect them, but how can I when I don't even know them, Laura?" Derek asked confused, he rubbed his face in his hands in frustration as his sister pulled him into a tight hug.

 

" It'll get a lot better when you meet them. I promise, Derek."

 

" What if they don't like me, Laura?." She smiled as she took her little brothers face between her hands and kissed his forehead.

 

" They would be crazy not to like you, Derek." 

 

" Yeah, You're right. Thanks, Laura." 

 

" Anything for my adorable little brother." She giggled as she pinched his cheeks leaving a light pink color behind on his skin. 

 

" I'm not little anymore!" Derek got up and walked over to the door with a pout, he paused in his tracks and turned around to walk back to  
his sister and place a quick kiss to her cheek as as he left the room quickly. 

 

            
                :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

 

Derek's first vision was when he was twenty and in his last semester of college. It happened during a party that Erica had dragged Derek's lazy ass to, she complained he needed to let loose a little and stop being so grumpy because it made him look so unfriendly. When they pulled up to the house Derek knew he'd regret this decision. The inside of it was small and smelt of booze and sweat, bodies packed in dancing till there feet felt numb. The music was loud and filled Derek's ears as it flowed from the speakers sending vibrations through his body. He watched as his friends disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies and stood there alone. 

 

Derek found himself a spot that wasn't occupied in a secluded corner. He looked around the room while nursing a beer, finding the crowd getting smaller as drunken people left. He let out a sigh as he looked down at his watching wishing he was back at his dorm and not here where it's loud and crowed. He could be playing assassins creed right now instead of being at this pointless party. 

 

" Hello." A beautiful blond girl purred. She was wearing a skirt so short it barely covered anything, her shirt looked too small to even fit over her head and her boots were black and knee length, giving her a hooker kind of vibe. 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this so he politely replied, " Hey."

 

" I'm Kate, you look like you're lonely standing here all by yourself." She said as she moved closer to Derek, now that she was close enough Derek could smell the booze on her breath, turning his head to the side because of how strong it was. 

 

Kate laughed as she moved in to kiss the side of Derek's neck while sliding her free hand around his waist pulling him closer to her practically plastering their bodies together. Clearly she just wanted an easy lay as she squeezed his ass. He grabbed the girls wrist when his vision blurred, he was brought to a different location. To a hospital. A women was laying in a hospital bed, her hair a mess and her eyes were open but she wasn't moving and her chest wasn't rising and falling. She was dead.

 

An older man came into view, pulling him into a hug as he let tears spill down his cheeks. Derek knew he wasn't there and this was most likely a glimpse into his soul mates life. A horrible glimpse. The vision stopped, feeling the girls lips against Derek's neck brought him back to reality. 

 

" Get off me." Derek growled as he pushed the girls off of him, causing her to fall to the floor and spilling her beer all over her. 

 

" Asshole!" She yelled from the floor over the noise of the music and laughter filling the air.

 

Derek ignored her as he walked out of the party not bothering to finish his beer as he fished his cell from his pocket. 

 

" Derek?" His sister voice filled the receiver with worry.

 

" I know you were probably in the middle of putting Lexi down, but can you come pick me up?" He asked as he walked down the pathway to the sidewalk. 

 

" She's already out and Jason is home so yeah, Derek. I can pick you up. You coming home for the weekend?" 

 

Derek laughed into the receiver, " Actually yeah, I'm coming home for the weekend." 

 

" Great! Cause Lexi really misses her uncle! Ill be there soon, so be ready!" Derek smiles with the image of his niece snuggled in his arms.

 

" I miss her too." He smiled warmly. 

 

" See you soon!" Laura said before she hung up the phone.

 

Derek put his cell back into his pocket and made his way back to the dorms. He needed to pack for the weekend and couldn't wait to get back to his house to finally sleep. After today Derek decided parties were just not for him.


	2. Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Sorry for the delay and for it being a little shorter. I just finished my first semester of being a senior in college and let me tell you, I'm exhausted. Got one more semester than graduation! I'm working on the next chapter! It's gonna start off a not so happy chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Today was Stiles important day. It was the day he graduated from the police academy, being the top in his class. Making his father proud of him. It was an important day but Stiles would rather sleep in.

 

" Stiles, get up." Someone shook him as he moaned in his sleep stuffing his face in his pillow.

 

" Stiles, you're gonna be late!" Wait a Second. Wasn't Scott still at school? Stiles threw back the covers and sat up coming face to face with his best friend. 

 

"Scott!" Stiles through his arms around him, practically knocking the two to the ground.

 

" Good to see you too, dude, but if i don't get you there on time your dad is gonna kill me. Plus Lydia and Alison are gonna be there too, they miss you." 

 

Stiles pulled back and laughed, it's been so long since he's seen his friends and them showing up for his big day makes his nervousness slowly fade to nothing, " I miss you guys too."

 

" Alright, get your ass out of bed and Into that shower! I'll get your uniform ready." Scott laughs as he got up from the bed. 

 

Stiles saluted Scott before running off to the bathroom. Scott made his way through stiles closet till he found the uniform on a hanger and pulled it out to lay it on Stiles bed. He walked around stiles room and stumbled upon pictures from high school and one from way back in kindergarten. Scott picked up the picture of him and Stiles in the sandbox building a castle. He could remember the day like it was yesterday. The two five year old's were building a sandcastle, he remembered the warm breeze and the laughter that filled the air. It was a good day, his mother was talking to stiles whole the two played in front of them. It was one of his best childhood memories. 

 

Scott heard the door to the bedroom open and Scott turned around to face Stiles," Dude, how'd you swipe this from your dads house? Wasn't it hanging on the wall in the hallways?"

 

" He gave it to me actually. Said it'd look nice in my new place." Stiles said as he he dropped his towel from his waste and walks over to the laid out clothes for him. 

 

" Stiles, seriously!?" Scott quickly turned around and put the picture back. 

 

" Dude we've been friends since we were four. It's nothing new to you." Stiles chuckled as he threw on a pair of boxer briefs.

 

Scott smiled to his leg as he put the picture down back on stiles desk. He walked over to the door and stooped by the doorframe, knowing it was safe to turn around. 

 

" Hurry and get your clothes on, I'll be waiting in my car dude when your done." Stiles gave him an acknowledging wave as Scott left the room. 

 

                       ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~    

When Scott pulled up to the station he have stiles shoulder a squeeze and wished him luck. They both walked their separate ways, Stiles to another room along with the other cops and Scott off to the room where families where waiting. 

 

Stiles stepped into the room as he took a deep breath and let his anxiety disappear. He nodded his head at some familiar faces and gave other's a wave. He was nervous. Stiles always got nervous over everything. He walked over to a table with coffee but despised not to because what if he had to use the bathroom in the middle of the ceremony? Granted it's not too long, maybe An hour or less.

 

The ceremony started as they all filled the room one by one, Stiles was among them with a if smile on his face. He felt accomplished, he was proud of himself for finishing something.l off right since high school. It did take him six months to complete but it was an accomplishment and Stiles deserved this just as much as the next person did.

 

The ceremony wasn't long , their mentor said a few good words about them and went right to pinning their badges to their uniform. When it was Stiles turn he was smiling and glowing, he couldn't help how happy and proud of himself he felt. His mentor pinned his badge to his uniform and clamped his hand down on Stiles shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

 

" You deserve this, son." He said with a quick smile and wink of his eye.

 

" Thank you, sir." Stiles saluted him. 

 

He moved down the line of men and women pinning the last of the badges. as soon as he was down he announced the newly graduated cops of the academy with one last salute. 

 

" Congratulations, officers! " With that he dismisses them. 

 

Stiles found his family, a blur of red hair flew by and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lydia and kissed the top of her head. 

 

" I'm so proud of you, Stiles!" Lydia said as she pulled back to let the others hug him. 

 

" Thanks, Lydia!" He gave her a wink as he was being pulled into a hug by mama Mccall.

 

" We all are proud of you, kid." Melissa said as she placed a kissed on his cheek. 

 

" Thanks guys!" His dad pulled him into a hug, and Stiles could just feel how proud his dad was. 

 

He was pulled into one last hug by Alison and Scott, saying their congratulations. Everyone walked out of the hot small room to outside by the cars. They all agreed on to going to stiles favorite place to eat. Stiles was happy, actually happier than he has ever been. Today was a good day for Stiles and he thought he wouldn't trade for anything else in the world.


	3. Unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i got chapter three done early, so here it is! Derek and Stiles FINALLY meet! Hope y'all enjoy! I just want to thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos. That really helps me and motivates me to keep on writing! So thanks again, I love y'all!

Two weeks into his new job and Stiles would have never expected for it to happen this way. His vision blurred through shed tears and he saw red, everywhere. His hands were covered in it, he could smell the strong scent of blood fill his nose. His father laid on the ground before him, his body limp, pulse slowing and his face turning a pale white. A small hole on the right side of sheriff Stilinski's chest was visible. Blood staining the entry spot. His father tried to talk but Stiles shook his head not to.

 

" Shhhh, it's okay, dad. They're almost here." He could hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer. 

 

This wasn't suppose to happen, he should've seen it coming but Stiles was so fixated on the other suspect he didn't pay attention to the other person hidden away in the bushes. One minute he heard a shot and the next his father was lying on the ground in pain. It was only suppose to be a simple speeding ticket, not a drug bust. His father coughed and Stiles looked up to find the ambulance rounding the corner straight towards them. His anxiety slowly rose to the surface, it was all too much to take in that he had to step back and take a deep breath. The Paramedics checked his fathers vitals, bandaged up the wound and loaded his father onto the stretcher into the ambulance. When Stiles calmed down he hopped into the police cruiser following the ambulance to the hospital.

 

When they got to the hospital Stiles barely saw his dad and made his way into the emergency room waiting area. The waiting was gonna kill him, he just wanted to know how his dad was doing. He looks around the room and found nothing but boring home goods magazines and those horrible acting soap Opera shows playing on the tv. Stiles sighed as he tried getting comfortable in the stiff wooden chairs, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn't loose his father, it was hard letting go of his mother four years ago he couldn't imagine having to let go of his dad too soon. He felt himself slipping into a light slumber, a place where everything was alright.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~..~.~

 

Derek was the nurse in charge of the sheriffs case tonight at the hospital. He checked up on his vitals one last time before heading out to the waiting room to find his son. When Derek pushed through the double doors he looked around until his eyes landed on a guy who was wearing a beacon hills police uniform. He sighed before he walked over to the guy quietly saying his name to wake him up.

 

" Officer Stilinski?" Still no answer.

 

Derek moved closer to the guy, his left arm started to feel warm and tingly as It got closer to the officers shoulder. Once he clamped his hand down on the officers shoulder it was like an electric current went through the both of them, Derek withdrawing his hand back, jolting Stiles awake.

 

" Shit, what was that?" Stiles eyes fluttered open and he saw the most beautiful green pools of eyes staring down at him.

 

" Officer Stilinski?" Derek asked as he looked down at the clip bored in his hand.

 

" Yeah, you ah can call me Stiles." Stiles said as he fixed himself sitting up right in the chair.

 

" Stiles?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

" Don't ask." Stiles quickly responded.

 

" Anyways, would you like to see your father?" Derek asked as he moved to show Stiles the way.

 

Stiles couldn't get words to form so he just nodded his head and followed Derek through the double doors and down a few halls before they reached a room. Stiles eyes went right to the bed where his father laid, his eyes were closed and the only indication that he was alive was the movement of his stomach rising and falling. The nurse, Stiles totally forgot to ask his name, told him he could talk to him but he would t hear him right now.

 

" I-Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asked as he walked closer to the bed. He reached down to hold his dad's hand and fought back tears that threatened to spill.

 

" Dr.Hale said it's 50/50 right now, the bullet entry pierced through one of his lungs. He is in critical condition right now." Derek said trying not to put too much emotion into the words. He felt bad for the guy, no one wants to hear that their father is in the worst condition imaginable. 

 

" I-He has to pull though this. He's all i got left." Stiles whispered.

 

" I promise you, We will do everything we can to save him." Derek said as he gave Stiles a small smile.

 

Stiles let go of his fathers hand to turn around and give Derek a hug. At first Derek froze, yeah he got pats on the shoulders and thank you's by his patients but never has anyone shown affection towards him. It took Derek a few seconds to hug Stiles back, a warm feeling filled Derek's body as he felt that shock he did earlier only slightly painful this time.

 

" Thank you." Stiles said between sobs. Derek wanted to pull this guy back into a hug, he felt this feeling before when he was thirteen. He had the feeling of protecting his soulmate and he didn't even know them. Derek was about to leave when something caught his eyes. It looked like a name was tattooed in black blocky lettering on the inside of Stiles forearm.

 

" I didn't know you had a tattoo." Derek pointed out, Stiles looked confused as he cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.

 

" I don't know what you're talking about, dude." Stiles chuckled in amusement.

 

" What's that on your arm then?" Derek pointed to the inside of Stiles forearm where the black blocky lettering was.

 

Stiles looked down at his arm and was surprised to find something was indeed ' tattooed' onto his arm, " Huh, it says Derek. Dude. my soulmate."

 

Derek went still as Stiles said his name, his eyes wandered to his own forearm an found that he had the same black blocky type lettering on his inner forearm, He looked closer to find the name Stiles. He sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, he found his soulmate. This good looking guy who is at the moment falling apart in front of him was his soulmate.

 

"I ah, will get Dr.Hale in here to give you more information about your father." Before Derek could leave Stiles called after him.

 

" Hey, i never got your name!" Stiles called after him, his face turning a beat red. Derek laughed, he thought it was cute to see Stiles face turn a shade of red.

 

" It's Derek." He said with a smile as he slipped out of the room and down the hall.

 

It took Stiles to process it until he finally figured it out, his eyes going wide, " Derek, Wait!" Stiles ran over to the door to look down the hallway but there was no trace of Derek anywhere.


	4. My sweet serendipity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys! Thank you so much for your support I really appreciate each and everyone of you! I'm starting chapter five as we speak! Hope y'all have a good day!

Over the last five days that Stiles has been to the hospital he has gotten to know Derek more. The first day he met the nurse he found out that he was his soulmate, which Stiles thought was something good that was coming out of a horrible situation. His father wasn't getting any better, the lung that was punctured wasn't the problem though, it was the concussion his father received as his head hit the pavement when he fell. Everyday when Stiles ended a shift he would head over to the hospital to spend time with his dad, Derek was still the nurse on Stilinski's case so when it came to his lunch breaks he would take them with Stiles. They would go down to the cafeteria to grab food and just talk. After finding out they were soulmates they both agreed on taking things slow even though they felt like they knew one another already. That's where Stiles was heading again today. 

 

He walked into the hospital making his way to his fathers room. Everyday Stiles would walk in getting his hopes up only for them to be brought right back down again. He walked through the door to see Derek checking his fathers vitals, writing them down on the clipboard. 

 

" Hey, Derek." Stiles chuckled as Derek jumped a little surprised by Stiles voice. 

 

" Don't do that, Stiles. I could've been giving your father a shot!" He moved over for Stiles to see how his dad was doing.

 

" Sorry sorry, so, how's my dad doing?" Stiles asked as he sat down on the window sill.

 

" Dr.Hale should be in soon to update you on him." He jotted down the rest of the vitals before leaving the room. He was almost done his shift since he chose not to take a break and wanted to get out of here so bad. 

 

Stiles looked out the window facing the park, it was raining out and cloudy matching his mood today. His dad's condition hasn't gotten any better and Stiles wasn't sleeping all that well these past few days. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Stiles back and he turned around expecting it to be Derek. It wasn't, it was Dr.Stephen Hale. 

 

" Dr.Hale, how's my dad doing?" He got up from his spot on the window sill, walking over to Dr.Stephen. 

 

" I'm sorry to spring this on you Mr.Stilinski. We did everything we could but it seems like his head trauma was too severe. You're his proxy, you can either take him off of life support or keep him on. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'm sorry, Mr.Stilinski." Stephen gave Stiles a small squeeze of his shoulder and walked out of the room to give him some space and time to think about the choice he needed to make.

 

It was all too much to take in at once for him, he closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. It's not fair, he lost his mother four years ago and now he's losing his dad. If he had just paid attention this would never had happened in the first place. He needed to get out of the hospital, he'd be able to make a better decision if his head was clear. He walked over to his dad's bed and took his hand in his giving it a light squeeze. He bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead, his eyes filling with tears. 

 

" I'll be right back. I love you, dad." He let go of his hand and turned around to leave his dad's room.

 

When Stiles got to the elevator he waited for it to open, his tears already spilling. It was embarrassing to be crying in front of everyone but Stiles didn't care anymore. When the doors opened he walked in not looking up to see if anyone was in there, he pressed for the garage button and stood back. 

 

" Stiles?" He knew that voice, it was low and husky. He turned around to see it was Derek and he was in regular clothes. 

 

Just great. Now Derek has seen him crying, his face red and puffy and his eyes bloodshot from all the tears. 

 

" D-Der." He couldn't even finish saying Derek's name but he knew. He knew because he gathered Stiles crying form into his arms and held him while he cried.

 

" I don"t want to be alone." Stiles sobbed into the side of Derek's neck as the tears kept flowing.

 

" You're not alone, Stiles. You have me and your friends. It's going to be okay." Derek wasn't thinking when he kissed the top of Stiles head but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was being here for him during this tough time. 

 

" I-It's not, it really i-isn't going to be okay." Derek pulled him tighter against his chest, he wish there was some thing he could do. Something so that his father didn't have to die and Stiles wouldn't feel so alone.

 

" Shhh, just breathe." It's all Derek could do to help him. He rubbed his back softly to calm Stiles sobbing form.

 

When the elevator came to a halt Stiles pulled back from Derek, he whipped the remaining tears from his face, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and a slow one out. 

 

" I think I'm okay now, thank you." Stiles said as he gave Derek's hand a squeeze and walked out of the elevator. 

 

Derek had a minute to decided if he wanted to go out after Stiles or stay in the elevator. He shook his head and ran out after him. " Stiles! Wait!" 

 

Stiles turned around as he heard Derek call out to him, " What's wrong?" 

 

" Come home with me." Derek said as he held his hand out to Stiles. 

 

" Derek..." Stiles face tinted a bright red and Derek finally caught on to what he had just said.

 

" No! No, I don't mean it like that, I mean just come home with me. I'm visiting my sisters and she has a kid. I'm sure it'll take this off your mind for a while. I just want to help you, Stiles." Derek caring for him made Stiles lips turn into a small smile as he looked up at Derek. 

 

" Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me drive the cruiser back to the station and we can go from there?" Stiles said as he opened the door to the cruiser. 

 

" Okay, yeah. I'll follow you to the station so you can follow me to my sisters." 

 

" Sounds good." Stiles said before getting into the cruiser.

 

                                
*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When they reached Laura's house Stiles eyes grew wide at how big her place was and the fact that it was in the middle of the woods. He parked his car next to Derek's and got out closing the door. 

 

" Dude your family has to be filthy rich!" Stiles exclaimed as he followed Derek up the stairs.

 

" My parents do own the hospital, they gave us a pretty good sum of money each." He knocked on his sisters door and someone's voice was heard through it.

 

" Hey, Der!" Laura said as she opened the door, Lexi clinging to her mothers leg. " Don't  
Mind her, it was time for her nap but she's giving mommy a hard time, aren't you kiddo?" 

 

" Hey! You like princesses right?" Stiles asked as he bent down to get leveled with Lexi. She nodded her head but didn't let go of her mothers leg. 

 

" Well there's this one princess who slept for a very long time! If you take a nap you could be just like her!" Stiles smiled at her and held his hand out for her looking to to Laura for permission. She shook her head yes and Lexi let go of her leg and jumped into Stiles arms. 

 

" Lead the way, princess! " Stiles had Lexi giggling as she pointed to the upstairs leading him to her room. 

 

" Please tell me this is Stiles. Cause I like him already, Der." Laura stepped to the side to let Derek in. 

 

" Yes Laura, that's Stiles." Derek knew the questions where coming. 

 

" You better put a ring on it." Derek rolled his eyes as he followed his sister into the kitchen. 

 

" We're taking things really slow. I thought he could use some company, his father doesn't look like he's going to make it and that's just gonna wreck him, Laura." Derek leaned back onto the counter pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

 

" Just be there for him, he's going to need you when the time comes little brother." Laura pat his arm. 

 

" Whose going to need you, Derek?" Cora asked as she poked her head out of her bedroom. 

 

" Nothing, Cora." Just great, Derek could practically see the gears working in Cora's head to process what she heard.

 

" Tell me, Derek. Pleaseeeee." She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. 

 

" Fine. I think I found my soulmate." Derek leaned off the counter and turned around to grab three mugs from his sisters cabinet. 

 

" You think? Let me see!" Cora grabbed her brothers arm and saw the black blocky lettering on the inside of Derek's forearm.

 

" Stiles? Whose Stiles ? " Cora looked confusingly at her brother. 

 

" That would be me!" Stiles said as he climbed down the stairs from Lexi's room. " She's sleeping, had to read her at least three books for those little eyes closed!" 

 

Laura smiled as she walked over to Stiles and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. Stiles looked confused as he looked over to Derek who shrugged his shoulders and Cora who was muffling a laugh. Laura pulled back from the hug, she took Stiles face between her hands and smiled. 

 

" Let me just tell you this. You are soulmates with the most genuine and caring person you will ever know. Now my little brother may not say it or even show it but it's true. You got yourself a lucky one, Stiles." She moved forward to place a kiss to his forehead, " Welcome to the Hale family." 

 

" Way to make a guy feel uncomfortable, Laura!" Cora started bursting out laughing. 

 

" No! No, it's okay! It feels nice to be surrounded by people who care. I ah, kinda need that right now." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

Derek poured himself and Stiles two mugs full of coffee. He walked over to him handing him the steaming mug while he put his free arm around Stiles waist pulling him close. 

 

" You," Derek said as he motioned to Cora." Are going to be late at your shift for the hospital." 

 

" Shit!" Cora looked at the clock and rushed into her room to get dressed.

 

The rest of the day Laura , Derek, and Stiles watched movies until they heard Lexi getting up from her nap. Stiles stood up when Laura went up the stairs to grab the little four year old. He walked over to the kitchen placing his mug in the sink.

 

" I should probably get going, I have a lot to think about. Really though, thank you for tonight. It was nice, Derek." He smiled, suddenly his feet seemed more interesting. 

 

" You're welcome, Stiles. You sure you're gonna be okay alone tonight?" Derek moved closer to Stiles, leaning on the door frame of the front door.

 

" Yeah, I think so." When Stiles looked up from where his eyes were on the floor, Derek moved in slowly to slot their lips together.

 

The kiss was slow and gentle and Stiles never felt anything like he did in this moment. He didn't want to leave now as Derek thread his fingers through the hair at the nape of Stiles neck, his breath hitching. Before pulling away Derek laid a gentle peck to Stiles lips and leaned his forehead against Stiles smiling.

 

" That was..." Stiles was breathless, he couldn't finish the sentence he even started. 

 

" Yeah.." Derek said as he pulled back, he really didn't want to leave Stiles alone now but, he knew he needed some space to think. 

 

" Goodnight, Derek." Stiles stood on the tips of his toes to plant a quick kiss to his cheek. Stiles smiled as he saw a tint of pink color his cheeks when he pulled away. 

 

" Goodnight, Stiles." He watched as Stiles got into his jeep and drive off down the dirt road. 

 

In that moment Derek knew he was falling hard for Stiles and for the first time in his life, he was okay with that.


	5. ( NOT A CHAPTER) Reason for posting delay.

Hey y'all! First off I want to start with thanks for all the support y'all are the best! You motivate me each and everyday to keep on writing this story! I appreciate each and everyone of you! 

Second I am sorry I didn't post my next chapter yesterday! I'm almost done and I am going to get it done by Monday night the latest! I promise! I was at a friends grad party and drank a little too much to come home and write XD so I will definitely have it up by Monday night! 

Thanks again for all the support and comments! Y'all are wonderful people and I'm happy you are following me on this writing journey with Derek and Stiles! 

So hope y'all are having a good day and I'll talk to y'all Monday night !

Love y'all! <3


	6. Losing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all here's that next chapter you've been waiting for! If there are any mistakes please let me know, my cell phone screen is cracked and it's so bad I have a hard time seeing if anything is spelled correctly! Anyways I hope y'all enjoy! I'llbe starting the next chapter tomorrow night! It gets better I promise!

Stiles eyes slowly opened from his slumber, he rolled over in his bed to look at the clock. It read 8:30, thirty minutes pass visiting hours at the hospital. He sighed as he moved to lay on his back, his eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling. Today was the day he has to make a decision, he contemplated on the whole thing last night and finally when that clock hit one am he made up his decision. He felt nothing. His body felt light and inside felt hollow. He lost his dad and it was such a painful feeling. He called work last night taking off a week and three days. He hated it, hated that he had to take off work when he just started. He couldn't get over the fact that his father was gone, or on his way dying. 

 

Finally after twenty minutes he picked himself up in a sitting position on his bed. He sat there for another five minutes before getting up to pick out a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He didn't want to do anything today, he felt like he had no energy left in his body. Just thought of his father lying in that bed lifeless turns his blood cold and sends a shiver up his spine. With the last of the energy Stiles felt he had he pushed himself off the bed and got dressed. He grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving the apartment. When Stiles got to the hospital everyone was waiting for him outside of the hospitals doors. Even Melissa Mccall was there with her sympathetic expression, even her eyes looked red and puffy as if she was crying for long hours of the day. Stiles sighed as he walked over to his friends, Scott and Allison wrapped their arms around him and they all walked in together.

 

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

 

When they walked into Stiles fathers room Dr.Hale was already there along with Derek who was checking the Sheriffs vitals. Once he was finished he gave Dr.Hale the clip board and shook his head which definitely indicated that his vitals hasn't changed since the first day he was admitted. Stiles nodded to Scott and Allison to let him go and walked over to the doctor and Derek. 

 

" Have you made up your mind, Mr.Stilinski?" Doctor Hale asked.

 

Stiles looked to Derek before answering, " I have and it was a really hard decision but I think I want my dad to be at peace now." Stiles could feel tears welling up in his eyes but fought so hard not to let them spill down his cheeks. 

 

" Alright, we'll give you a couple minutes alone with him. I'm sorry." Doctor Hale squeezed Stiles arm sympathetically as he left. Derek looked to Stiles and wanted to so badly reach out and pull him into a hug but he couldn't, not here and he had other patients to attend to so all he could do was mimic his fathers action before leaving.

 

Stiles moved over to the bed and took his fathers hand in his, Lydia came up behind him and laid her hand on his back gently rubbing circles, " Stiles we can leave if you would like some time alone with your dad." 

 

" No, I want you guys to stay. I don't want to be alone." Tears spilled down Stiles cheeks and Lydia wrapped her arms around him as he moved into her small frame for a embrace.

 

" It's okay, Stiles. We're not going anywhere and you are most definitely not going to be alone." Lydia said as she kissed his cheek, Stiles stayed there in Lydia's arms as he sobbed until he felt himself getting tired and couldn't cry no more. 

 

" Sweetie, we'll be right outside his room when you need us okay?" Melissa said as she squeezed his shoulder gentle.

 

Stiles just nodded his head as they walked out of the room leaving Stiles alone with his dad. The atmosphere of the room set off a cold , mournful vibe as Stiles turned back around to face his father. The person who molded Stiles into the man he was today was dying in this hospital and all Stiles could do was let him go in peace. He leaned down and kissed his fathers forehead, years of time together flashing through his mind. He placed one last kiss to his fathers forehead. 

 

" I love you, Dad.  You'll be in a better place, say hi to mom for me." He turned around to face the Doctor, not ready for any of this to happen. 

 

Doctor Stephen didn't say anything, all he did was nod his head and Stiles with that pained look in his eyes nodded back for him to shut the life support off. Doctor Stephens went ahead and turned the machine off, a few minutes and Stiles father too his Last breath. Stiles couldn't stay there any longer, he looked one last take at his father and walked out of the room. His friends waiting for him all for up from there seats and wrapped him up in a group hug but he didn't want to be around anyone right now he just wanted to be alone. 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Three days have gone by and Stiles hasn't left his apartment, let alone his bed period. He let work know ahead of time he needed some time off and it was going to be a hard time to move on. He laid still in his bed, his facial hair grown a little, his body order over powering the candle she had lit in the house. The one thing he did was eat. He didn't eat a lot but he ate just enough to survive. Today he was planning on what he had been planning on doing for the at three days, sleep but there was a knock at his door and he was surprised. 

 

" Stiles?" It was Derek. 

 

He kept on knocking till Stiles for up and walked over to the door, opening it.

 

Derek stood there in the doorway, he was still dressed in his scrubs but that didn't matter. What mattered was he rushed over here to check on Stiles. He came to Stiles right after work and that to Stiles means a lot. He didn't care how far in they were in their relationship, he threw his arms around Derek and sobbed. He cried so hard his shoulders shook and chills ran down his spine. Derek held him, picked him up and closed the door behind them with his foot. He's been to Stiles place once but briefly. He walked over to the couch and set Stiles down.

 

" Can I just get dressed? I will be right back okay?" He said as he gave stiles hand a gentle squeeze.

 

" Okay." Stiles said as he nod his head and wiped the tears from his face. Derek smiled bending down to plant a kiss to stiles forehead before going to get dressed. 

 

When Derek came back he was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, comfortable clothes to be exact. He sat next to him on the couch, his hand resting on Stiles thigh for comfort, to let him know he's here for him. He let out sigh as he looked towards Stiles, he was a complete mess. His clothes looked to be two to three days old along with the body order smell that came off of him and his facial hair was almost to the point that he could grow out a beard. 

 

" How about we get you washed up. That sound good? We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I understand how you feel , Stiles." He moved his hand to caress Stiles cheek. 

 

" Okay." Stiles felt like he couldn't say anything else but okay.

 

He didn't have the energy to fight it so he went along with Derek. It's not that he wanted to start a fight with him, he's been amazing during this time and Stiles has just been so stubborn. He's very grateful to Derek, to have him as his soulmate. Derek just nodded and told him he'd be right back. He went to the bathroom and filled up the tub, even grabbed some liquid soap and poured it in to make bubbles. Once the tub was full, Derek went back into the living room to get Stiles leading him to the bathroom with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. When they entered the bathroom Derek was unsure if he should leave while Stiles undresses.

 

" Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Derek asked motioning for himself to leave the bathroom. 

 

" No, it's okay. I just want you here." Stiles said as he started to shed his clothing off his body. 

 

" Oh ah, okay." Derek busied himself with getting towels while Stiles slowly got into the tub closing his eyes and leaning his head back to test once his body was submerged in the water. 

 

Derek placed a towel on the floor for himself to kneel down on and placed one more on the toilet seat for later. He started with Stiles hair as he rolled his sleeves up and wet Stiles hair to wash it. Stiles laid there still as he felt Derek's fingers massage his scalp with shampoo. He couldn't remember the last time someone did this for him. Once his hair was done and rinsed Derek moved on to shaving that facial hair. Stiles eyes started to water and Derek panicked as he stopped shaving his face.

 

" What?! Did I cut you anywhere?" Derek asked worriedly as he looked around Stiles face.

 

" No, it's just you're too good to me." Stiles sobbed again, he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

 

" Of course I am, Stiles. I care about you a lot and I know it's hard what you are going through. I know it's not the same thing but I lost my best friend three years ago and i was in this same exact situation. It's hard I know but with people who care about you surround you then it gets a little easier to move on. I promise." Derek leaned over the tub not caring that he'd get his clothes wet as he pulled Stiles into an embrace, he kisses behind his ear and rubbed his back as they stayed that way for a few minutes. When they pulled back Stiles had stopped crying and looked up to Derek like he wanted to say speak thing but was hesitant about it. 

 

" Don't leave, I don't want to be alone." Stiles said as his cheeks tinted a light pink. 

 

Derek smiled and cupped his cheek, " I wasn't planning on leaving you alone tonight period." He leaned down and planted a quick gentle kiss to Stiles lips. When he pulled away he could see a small smile grace Stiles lips.

 

Later that night the two were found cuddled in Stiles bed, their legs tangled together and Derek's arms wrapped protectively around Stiles, it was the best of sleep that both had gotten in a while.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER***** ( An Update etc.)

Hey y'all! l know you've been waiting and probably expecting a chapter by now but this week so was busy for me! I now work full time and i had my younger sisters college graduation and my five year old nieces dance recital! So i was pretty exhausted this week but now that i got to rest and charge up i will have the next chapter up no later than Tuesday night! Thank y'all for being so patient! I am so thankful for each and everyone of you! I hope y'all have a nice day!


	8. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry for the delay guys and thank you for understanding!

Some days Stiles would still get those waves of sadness wash over him. Even though it's been five since the passing of his father he still gets those heart wrenching feelings in his gut. There were days where he didn't want to see anyone, even Derek. He felt so awful about the way he treated him, some days he would agree to honor with Derek to the movies or for a walk around the park but, other days he didn't want to leave his house nor would he answer the phone when it rang. Stiles was surprised to find Derek still in his life after the way he was treating him. Yeah, they were soulmates and yes it would physically hurt if Derek ever left him but he didn't and Stiles was so confused as to why he never left his side. Today was one of those days where Stiles didn't want to do anything or be around anyone, Derek was already over and it would be rude to kick him out. He was over because he spent the night last night and that Stiles wasn't too picky about.

 

The sex with Derek was great, fantastic even. Every time they had sex Derek would blow Stiles mind making Stiles feel pleasure in places he never thought he would. Although the sex was great Stiles was beginning to feel the guilt rise up inside of him. He was using Derek and his body to forget everything and that's not how Stiles wanted it to be. These type of situations can tune for the worse but when Derek offered Stiles for him to stay the first night he couldn't resist, he didn't want to be alone. When Stiles was having sex with Derek nothing else mattered, it was just him and Derek in that moment surrounded by each other with their bodies pressed together in passion. Stiles loved that feeling, he loved that Derek could make the pain go away in an instant just by hearing his voice helps Stiles pain disappear. Today was different, Stiles wasn't in the best of moods and what made it worse was that Derek could sense it as he sat a few inches away from him on the couch leaving some space in the middle. Every thing went down hill after that. 

 

" Why are you still here?" Stiles asked too scared to even look up from his lap. 

 

" Do you want me to go home?" Derek asked.

 

" No, I mean why are you still with me? I have treated you like shit, Derek and yet here you are still here in my living room. If it was anyone else they would've left me alone. Why didn't you?" 

 

"Do you want me to leave you?" Derek asked as he glanced over at Stiles in tile to see his eyes watering with tears. 

 

" No." It was a whisper bit Derek still heard it. 

 

" Okay, I am not leaving you." Derek said as he turned his attention back to the tv again.

 

Stiles didn't know why but he felt anger built up inside of him ready to burst out. He stood up from the couch grabbing a pillow and whipped it as hard as he could at Derek catching him square in the face. 

 

" What the hell was that for?!" Derek threw the pillow on the couch as he got up rubbing his face. 

 

" Why aren't you mad at me?! Yell at me, tell me that you hate me!" The tears were now streaming down his cheeks as he yelled at Derek, his gave getting all blotchy and red.

 

" Why the fuck would I do that?!" Derek's voice rose higher into an aggressive yelling tome and it wasn't because Stiles wanted him to yell at him it was because Stiles was getting him upset and angry. 

 

" I hurt you, I hurt you so fucking bad i can see it on your face! Stop holding it in! You're too nice to me, why Derek? Why haven't you left me?! I don't deserve you, I treat you like you're the bottom of the food chain and you still ducking stay! " Stiles could feel his whole body start to shake, his legs feeling weak and on the verge of collapsing against the couch. 

 

Derek took three steps and was right in front of Stiles. He cupped his face in his hands and took a deep breath before he was going to say something, " Because I love you." 

 

" What?" Stiles was not expecting that, his eyes widen in shock as Derek said it again. 

 

" I love you, Stiles. I was going to wait until I had something special planned out but I think you really needed to hear it." He smiled as he brushed a few strands of stiles hair off his forehead and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss to the area. 

 

" Derek..." Stiles looked up at him as the water works came back and he didn't know what to say. 

 

All this time he wanted Derek to hate him because of the way he was treating him. When really all Derek did was love him deep down inside like Stiles wanted him to. 

 

" It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know." Stiles crowd for the third time today but it was different. It wasn't because he was upset but because he was happy. 

 

Stiles pulled his face out of Derek's hands and wrapped his arms around the older mans frame, burying his face in Derek's chest. He felt so stupid to want Derek to hate him. 

 

" Say it again." He mumbled. 

 

Derek laughed, " I love you, Stiles." 

 

" Again!" 

 

" You know I can say it all day. I love you, Stiles." He chuckled.

 

" I'll be asking you more often to say it so get use to it." Stiles said as he looked up at Derek with a small smile spread across his lips.

 

" I already am." Derek bent down to place a passionate kiss to Stiles lips. 

 

Stiles never did get tired of hearing Derek say how much he loved him for the rest of his life.


End file.
